Fast Food
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: Marinette attempts to spend time with Adrien with Alya's help. Can she do it without any slip ups?


**I'm taking a creative writing class for the last semester, so in between assignments, we're doing Freewriting where we need to choose what to write about based on the prompts we are given. This is one I did based on a Fast Food prompt. Hope you all enjoy this short little fic.**

* * *

Marinette gulped as she and Alya took a seat in one of the local restaurants in Paris. "What if I screw up again? What if I stutter?" she asked her best friend nervously, trying to prepare herself for what was coming up.

"You got this, girl." Alya reassured her. "Adrien will stop by here, soon. Just go up to him, ask him if he wants to get some food, and you're all set!"

The dark blue haired girl paled. She could handle being a superhero and saving Paris from akuma attacks, but she couldn't spit it out to the boy she liked? Usually, whenever she tried to talk to her crush, even when Alya would try to help by playing wingwoman, she would always stammer, act like a total klutz, and couldn't spit it out. One time, she accidentally walked into the boy's bathroom. She couldn't even leave a voicemail! When she left it, she thought she had hung up, but when she asked Alya what she was supposed to do, she ended up calling Adrien "hot stuff" while sarcastically improvising, which was recorded during the message. So she had to, erm, _borrow_ his phone to delete the embarrassing message before he could hear it.

"Food. Right. Got it." Marinette nodded, trying to steady herself. Alya had told her that she heard from Nino that Adrien had managed to convince his strict father to let him stop by this restaurant, despite him being put on a strict diet due to being a model. Maybe this time, she would _finally_ be able to talk to Adrien for a while? She just hoped there wasn't an akuma attack today. It would just totally ruin it, especially if _Chloe_ came barging in. Knowing her, she probably would stay away from 'commoner' restaurants like this.

The sound of a door opening could be heard, sending Marinette into a panic. She peered over her shoulder and gasped as she saw Adrien step into the restaurant. "He's here!" she squeaked, whirling around while grabbing her head in panic. What was she going to do?!

"Calm down, Marinette, you can do this." Alya told her, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down, knowing how her friend always got around her crush. The door opened again and they saw Adrien's hulking bodyguard/chauffeur that would always stick close to him (when he wasn't in school).

"Hey, Adrien! Why don't you come sit with us?" Alya called. Marinette's eyes widened as she shot her a 'what are you doing?!' expression. Alya just gave her a wink. "You'll thank me later." she whispered with a smile while Adrien came to the table they were sitting at.

"Hey girls." Adrien smiled as he took a seat with across from them. Marinette's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. She was sitting just a couple feet across from Adrien! "How's it going?"

"U-Uh, it's, um, g-going food! I mean good!" Marinette stammered, trying to calm down enough to speak. "D-Do you wanna eat?"

Adrien rose an eyebrow, but just smiled. He had gotten used to Marinette's antics, though he wasn't sure why she always got like that whenever he was around.

They had ordered their food and as they waited, Marinette couldn't take her eyes off Adrien, who hadn't noticed her expression for a moment until he looked up. He rose an eyebrow. He had no idea that Marinette was crushing badly on him. "Is… something wrong, Marinette? Is there something on my face?"

"Your face is perfect… I MEAN, no, nothing on your perfect face!" Marinette blurted, then stammered with a blush, "I-I-I mean NOTHING!" She buried her face into her hands in embarrassment while Alya patted her on the back in an attempt to comfort her. Adrien blinked, but just shrugged it off with another smile. By that time, their food and drinks were ready and brought to them. Adrien's eyes lit up as he eagerly began to eat, savoring the food. His strict diet that his father put him on didn't let him eat certain types of food.

Marinette stayed silent as she munched on her lunch, fearing she might say something that would make Adrien leave. Alya had a mischievous look as she glanced back and forth between them when she was close to finishing her food. "Say, who's up for dessert?"

Adrien's eyes lit up. "That sounds great!"

"Hmmm…" Alya looked down at the menu. "How about smoothies?" she suggested. Marinette and Adrien agreed, so they ordered smoothies, which were promptly brought to them. Adrien's bodyguard watched them from afar with his usual stoic expression, which made Adrien a bit nervous.

"Please don't tell Father about this?" Adrien requested. To his relief, he gave a silent nod. His chauffeur wasn't one to talk much, but he didn't need to speak to get his point across.

"Y-You don't eat much?" Marinette asked him, managing not to mess up her words this time as she began to drink her smoothie.

"Well, I do, but there's some kinds of food and dessert that I'm not allowed to eat, you know, with a model's diet and all. It's how its usually been." Adrien shrugged, looking down with a slightly sad expression, but replaced it with a happier one as he looked at the two girls. "So, how's your smoothie?"

"Great!" Marinette said a little too enthusiastically. Alya discreetly gave her a thumbs up of approval. Marinette smiled before looking back at Adrien. "What about yours?"

"It tastes great, too." Adrien replied. Marinette let out a giggle.

Eventually, they were done with their smoothies. "Here, I'll take them up." Marinette offered as she collected the cups.

"I'll pay." Alya said, pulling out some money. Marinette started walking away from the table with the cups, but she suddenly slipped on an area of the floor that was on the floor. She fell and landed on her back, and unfortunately for her, the remains of the smoothies landed on her head. Several people in the restaurant grimaced with sympathy. Alya and Adrien gasped before they rushed to help her.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked the blue haired girl with concern, crouching down to check on her.

"I-I'm fine…" Marinette muttered, trying to get some of the smoothie off her face as she noticed a couple employees were coming over to see what was happening. "Sorry, I'm such a klutz-"

She then realized how close Adrien was to her and gasped, blushing deeply. Adrien took a napkin and began to wipe the smoothie off of her face. Marinette blushed even more at the kind gesture. "You got some of it in your hair, too…. If you want, I can have my stylist help you fix your hair." he offered her.

"R-Really?" Marinette stuttered.

"Yeah, I can give them a call once this is over." Adrien said.

She glanced up and noticed Alya behind Adrien, giving her the 'a-okay' sign. She was doing a good job today. Even though she ended up getting smoothie all over her face, she was getting better at talking to Adrien, at least.

While Alya went to pay for the food and help clean up the mess, Adrien helped Marinette back to their table and sat her down while he kept cleaning her face. "Maybe we should have finished the smoothies, huh?"

Marinette struggled to fight down a blush while her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would explode. She tried to process what was happening at the moment. Her crush was actually touching her face! She'd never wash her cheek again…

"U-Um, yeah, maybe." was all she could get out. Soon, the leftovers from the smoothie were wiped from her face, but some were still in her hair.

"Hey, maybe in a bit, we can all go get some ice cream, and bring Nino with us this time. I feel kinda bad he couldn't come…" Adrien said. Marinette froze. That almost sounded like a date… was she going to go on a DATE with Adrien?! She felt like she was about to squeal with happiness, but tried to restrain herself so she wouldn't make it awkward. She ended up having a big, goofy grin on her face as she let out a nervous giggle. Adrien noticed her smile and chuckled at how silly she looked. She was such a good friend…

However, the moment was ruined when they heard a crash outside. The two teenagers flinched, exchanging a look before rushing to the window with several others. Peering out the window, they could see someone who had been akumatized causing havoc throughout the streets of Paris as people in fear.

"Oh no…" Adrien muttered, his eyes darting around to look for a place to sneak out of. Unknown to him, Marinette was doing the same thing. "We should find someplace to hide."

"R-Right!" Marinette nodded. Adrien's bodyguard ushered several customers and employees out the door while Adrien secretly slipped away from the restaurant to find a place to transform and hold off the supervillain long enough until Ladybug came. Marinette discreetly snuck out the back door. Once she was out of sight, Tikki flew out of her bag.

"Why does there have to be an akuma attack now?" the teen groaned, sad that the moment was ruined.

"Don't worry, Marinette, you'll still be able to see him after, if his schedule doesn't change." Tikki assured her.

That seemed to cheer her up a bit as she gave her Kwami a smile. "Thanks… okay, let's get to work. Tikki, Spots On!"


End file.
